Card Soldiers
The Card Soldiers are the loyal servants of the Queen of Hearts, and the secondary antagonists in Alice in Wonderland. They make up the Queen's military force and always obey her orders. However, this is mostly due to their tremendous fear of her rather than loyalty. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland Three card soldiers appear as Alice makes her way into the garden of the Queen of Hearts. She finds them painting white roses red. The cards explain that the white roses were planted by mistake and that they fear to behead if the mistake is not fixed. Seeing the seriousness of the situation, Alice offers to help them. Soon, however, the Queen appears and is shown to be angered more by the paint than the white roses. When none of the cards confess to the "crime," she orders them all beheaded. The three soldiers are then dragged off by other cards. Other cards act as croquet hoops when the Queen challenges Alice. The cards openly cheat to allow the Queen to win; they move so that the Queen's ball goes through, but also make certain that Alice's does not. One card does not get to his spot in time, and so he is taken away to be beheaded. During Alice's trial, anonymous card soldiers act as Alice's guards. They surround the defendant's box and prevent Alice from escaping. Later, they chase after her as ordered by the Queen. House of Mouse The cards are minor characters in the series and appear sometimes heckling performers like Timon and Pumbaa. In ''Mickey's House of Villains, they locked all the heroes in the kitchen as the villains took over. ''Once Upon a Time The soldiers are present in the show with the Queen of Hearts and capturing the Evil Queen and the Mad Hatter when they visit Wonderland. However, they're not anthropomorphic cards, only disguised humans. Video games Mickey Mousecapade The Card Soldiers appear as enemy drones in ''Mickey Mousecapade. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series The Card Soldiers are seen many times throughout the Kingdom Hearts series, as residents of Wonderland. They are loyal guards to the Queen of Hearts and usually feature as enemies or mini-bosses. They are present in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts coded. ''Disney INFINITY'' The Card Soldiers appear as enemies in this game. Gallery Trivia *Alice in Wonderland wasn't the first time Disney made 'card soldiers'. The 1936 short Mickey Mouse Thru the Mirror showed a similar army of cards. Like their Alice in Wonderland counterparts, they could fold on top of each other and were the servants of the Queen and King of Hearts. es:Los Naipes Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Singing characters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Armies Category:Soldiers Category:Character groups Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Adults Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Kingdom Keepers characters